


Separate Beds

by writtenthroughtime



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst alert, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: Prompt: "Do you wish for us to live separately?" What if Claire wasn't ready to forgive Jamie yet? How would he gain back her trust?





	

“Claire please don’t! You dinna ken what kind of woman she truly is! Dinna go there!” Jamie begged, blocking my exit. 

“Can you honestly tell me that what happened on the road won’t happen again? Can you promise me that you’d never beat me into submission?” 

His mouth gaped like a fish, words forming and disappearing without a sound. 

“That’s what I thought,” I scoffed, shaking my head. “Now get out of my way!” I tried to shove past him to no avail. 

“No! Please, Claire! Just stay here for the night. I promise I’ll no touch ye if that’s what ye want but please don’t leave. If ye still wish to live separate from me come morning, I’ll take ye to Mistress Duncan in the morning.” 

I glared at him, my resolve not wavering even at his desperate pleas and look. 

“Fine. Just tonight, and you’ll be on the floor!” 

Jamie nodded in acceptance. I tossed a pillow and a blanket to the ground, before curling myself up onto the bed unable to relax. Anger filled my body to the point I couldn’t breathe properly. My head ached, and my body was tense; every move and sound Jamie made, caused my muscles to tense up even more. 

Is this what living in the eighteenth century would be like? Beaten any time a mistake was made and made the fool in front of everyone present? I will not go on like this. I thought, for the briefest of moments, my life would be happy here, that Jamie did truly love and respect me, but I was wrong. He was a wife beater, and nothing could change that. 

I watched the fire as it died down, my eyes gradually unfocusing as the flickering flames died down until the world went dark and sleep fitfully came. 

\---

Claire slept rigidly, lines marring her face; even sleep didn’t bring her peace. What had I done wrong? I did as my father had before me, and his before him; what men did when their women stepped out of line, and now I may lose her before I truly had her. I couldn’t keep my promise if she decided to go to Mistress Duncan in the morning, I’d have to change her mind somehow, some way. She didn’t need to be branded a witch or encourage even more suspicions that she wasna meant to be here. 

The fire nearly died before I finally threw a log on. The renewed light threw the room into a warm glow, giving the illusion of comfort. I could find none in the fire, nor the meager pallet on the floor. I wanted to be with my wife, I wanted her warmth and body melded to mine. Our marriage hadn't been long, but already I ached for her comfort at night; a feeling I didn't think I’d ever rid myself of. If she truly wished to live separate it would be one of the ultimate punishments. To not have her beside me, arguing, smiling, loving… could I go back to the way things were before she blew into my life like a storm? Could she really be gone just as quick? 

I rolled over, letting my undesirable thoughts consume me, when I saw it. A bundle placed directly beneath where Claire lay. A thorn pricked my thumb as I groped and pulled the unholy bundle out from it’s hiding place. My stomach churned and dread crawled through my veins like ice. 

An ill wish. A device of evil and meant to send harm to those it was sent to. Could the reason Claire’s anger still boiled be from this monstrosity? And who--Laoghaire. My own anger flared with vigor. Before the sun rose, I would find who created the ill wish, and heaven help whoever it was.


End file.
